1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of installing a heavy construction, and more particularly, a construction technique of landing a heavy construction transported by ship and of installing the heavy construction inside a building in construction of a seaside plant.
2. Description of the Related Art
Relating to large-scale seaside plants like nuclear power generation facilities, a large-size heavy construction (e.g., a nuclear reactor pressure vessel) which is conveyed inside a building (e.g., a nuclear reactor building, a nuclear-reactor-building attached ridge, a turbine building) built in a site is generally manufactured at a factory far apart from the site, and transported by ship to a construction field.
Adopted in recent large-scale plant construction is a construction technique of integrally manufacturing various equipment and pipes beforehand at a factory in a remote area, of transporting a heavy construction manufactured in this manner by ship to a construction field of a plant, and of installing such a heavy construction on the site of a building. This construction technique is so-called a modular construction.
Such a large-size heavy construction transported by ship is landed by a heavy hoisting machine like a crane, and is installed at a predetermined place in a site where a building is to be built (see, for example, JPS58-86494A and JPH10-104383A).
According to JPS58-86494A and JPH10-104383A, however, because the heavy hoisting machine is fixed or can only move linearly over rails, the range of an installation position of the heavy construction is limited.
Moreover, when the installation position in a building is distant from a place where a ship comes alongside the pier and the heavy construction is landed, it is necessary to once put the heavy construction on a specialized vehicle or the like, and to secondarily transport the heavy construction close to the heavy hoisting machine as will be explained with reference to first and second comparative examples to be discussed later. In this case, because the number of works increases due to once putting the heavy construction on a specialized vehicle, the construction cost increases, and the construction schedule is protracted.